Simbarzan (1999)
Simbarzan (1999) is Nuemekdisneylover1999's upcoming movie-spoof of the 1999 Disney animated feature "Tarzan". It will appear on YouTube in the near feature. Cast *Baby Tarzan - Baby Simba (The Lion King; 1994) *Young Tarzan - Young Simba (The Lion King; 1994/The Lion King 1½) *Adult Tarzan - Adult Simba (The Lion King franchise) *Jane Porter - Adult Nala (The Lion King franchise) *Kala - Dexter's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) *Clayton - Scar (The Lion King franchise) *Baby Terk - Young Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Young Terk - Andrea Sussman (Krypto the Superdog) *Adult Terk - Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania franchise) *Young Tantor - Martin Prince (The Simpsons) *Adult Tantor - Jeff Albertson (a.k.a. Comic Book Guy) (The Simpsons) *Kerchak - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) *Professor Archimedes Q. Porter - Lion (Lion of Oz) *Sabor - Carmen Sandiego (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?/Carmen Sandiego) *Kala and Kerchak's Baby - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Flynt - Steve Smith (American Dad) *Mungo - Barry Robinson (American Dad) *Tarzan's Parents - Mufasa and Sarabi (The Lion King; 1994) *Gorillas - Various Cartoon Humans *The Baby Baboon - Roshan (Ice Age) *The Baboons - Neanderthals (Ice Age) *Ship's Captain - Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Tantor's Mother - Martha Prince (The Simpsons) *Elephant #1 - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Elephant #2 - Martin Prince, Sr. (The Simpsons) *Elephant #3 - Leon Kompowsky (The Simpsons) *Elephants - Various Simpsons Characters *Clayton's Men - Hyenas (The Lion King; 1994/The Lion King 1½) Movie Used *Tarzan (1999) Movies and TV Shows Featured *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995 - 1999) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *The Lion Guard: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016 - 2019) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996 - 2003) *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Hotel Transylvania: The Series (2017 - present) *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) *Krypto the Superdog (2005 - 2006) *The Simpsons (1989 - present) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Lion of Oz (2000) *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994 - 1999) *Carmen Sandiego (2019 - present) *American Dad! (2005 - present) *Ice Age (2002) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) Chapters *Simbarzan (1999) Part 1 - Opening Credits/''Two Worlds'' *Simbarzan (1999) Part 2 - Dexter's Mom Finds Simba/Carmen Sandiego Attacks! *Simbarzan (1999) Part 3 - Dexter's Mom Return/''You Will Be in My Heart'' *Simbarzan (1999) Part 4 - Could If You Keep/Simpson Character Hair *Simbarzan (1999) Part 5 - Simpson Character Stampede/''Son of Man'' *Simbarzan (1999) Part 6 - Simba and Dexter's Dad Vs. Carmen Sandiego *Simbarzan (1999) Part 7 - Scar, Lion & Nala in the Jungle *Simbarzan (1999) Part 9 - Nala Chased by the Neanderthals *Simbarzan (1999) Part 10 - Simba Meets Nala *Simbarzan (1999) Part 11 - Trashin' the Camp/Simba the Lion *Simbarzan (1999) Part 12 - Scar's Announcement/Simba to the Jungle *Simbarzan (1999) Part 13 - Strangers Like Me *Simbarzan (1999) Part 14 - Going To Africa/Mavis and Jeff gets Dexter's Dad out of the Way *Simbarzan (1999) Part 15 - Simba Leads Nala, Lion and Scar to the Humans *Simbarzan (1999) Part 16 - Dexter's Mom Shows Simba to the Past/Mavis and Jeff misses Simba *Simbarzan (1999) Part 17 - Scar Betrays Simba, Nala and Lion *Simbarzan (1999) Part 18 - Mavis and Jeff to the Rescue *Simbarzan (1999) Part 19 - Scar and the Hyenas Attacks the Humans *Simbarzan (1999) Part 20 - The Final Battle *Simbarzan (1999) Part 21 - Nala Stays/Finale (Two Worlds; Reprise) *Simbarzan (1999) Part 22 - End Credits Songs Featured *''Two Worlds'' *''Two Worlds (Reprise)'' *''You'll Be In My Heart'' *''Son of Man'' *''Trashin' the Camp'' *''Strangers Like Me'' *''Two Worlds (Finale)'' *''You'll Be In My Heart (Pop Version)'' *''Two Worlds (Pop Version)'' Gallery Baby Simba.png|Baby Simba (Animated) as Baby Tarzan. Happysimba.png|Young Simba (Animated) as Young Tarzan. Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Chas Finster.png|Adult Simba (Animated) as Adult Tarzan. Nala face.png|Adult Nala (Animated) as Jane Porter. Dexter_s_mom_gts_pov_1_by_thekirbykrisis-da0apev.jpg|Dexter's Mom as Kala. Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar (Animated) as Clayton. Young Mavis3.png|Young Mavis Dracula as Baby Terk. Andrea-2.JPG|Andrea Sussman as Young Terk. Mavis-hotel-transylvania-94.2.jpg|Mavis Dracula as Adult Terk. Martin2.jpg|Martin Prince as Young Tantor. The Simpsons Comic Book Guy.png|Jeff Albertson as Adult Tantor. Dexter's_Dad.jpg|Dexter's Dad as Kerchak. 6Ty8rnkTn.png|Lion as Professor Q. Porter. Carmen-sandiego.jpg|Carmen Sandiego as Sabor. Dexter.png|Dexter as Kala and Kerchak's Baby. Steve_Smith.png|Steve Smith as Flynt. Barry 1.jpg|Barry Robinson as Mungo. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-329.png|Mufasa and Sarabi (Animated) as Tarzan's Parents. Baby.jpg|Roshan as The Baby Baboon. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-6189.jpg|Neanderthals as The Baboons. Zuba001.jpg|Zuba as Ship's Captain. Mrs._Prince.png|Martha Prince as Tantor's Mother. The Simpsons Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Elephant #1. 185px-Mr._Prince.png|Martin Prince, Sr. as Elephant #2. LeonKompowskyTSTO.png|Leon Kompowsky as Elephant #3. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8571.jpg|Hyenas (Animated) as Clayton's Men. See Also *Simbarzan & Nala (Following) Category:Nuemekdisneylover1999 Category:Tarzan Movie Spoof Category:Tarzan Movies Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs